Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico. Opening/Traveling to Veracruz (We see a lake near a city called Veracruz, there was the Plaza where there was people and a mirachi band and we see a man playing the Marimba and his son a toy marimba and with his chihuahua dancing and heard a sound from the alley and chases it) Jorge Otero: 'Chiquita! (He run towards her and follows her, later a man is still playing but noticed his son is missing) '''Alejo Otero: '''Jorge?! Jorge! Jorgito! (He runs off to find Jorge) (Later, Chiquita follows the shadow through the alley and catches her breath at the pier she looks around and sees a light green glow and sees a monster while Jorge picks her up and sees the monster, they were frightened and ran off then Alejo picked them up) '''Alejo Otero: '''El Chupacabra! (They ran away as fast they can and made it back to the Plaza and ran to tell the people) El Chupacabra! El Chupacabra! El Chupacabra! (People heard about it and ran and scream then the screen turns to black and a title says "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico" with green eyes going around the opening credits) '''Fred Jones (voice mail): '''Alright. You got mail! '''Alejo Otero: '(voice mail) Dear Fred, it is so peaceful and serene here in Mexico now that the rainy season has ended. I would love for you and your friends to enjoy a relaxing stay with my family here in Veracruz. It'll be great to finally meet my American pen pal. '''Fred Jones: '''Sounds great. And I can practice my Spanish. (He types on his computer) (Later we see an ad called "Ricky's" from a computer from Daphne's) '''Daphne Blake (voice mail): '''Jeepers! You got mail! (Then she checks her mail) '''Fred Jones: I thought I can reach to your computer so what so you think? Daphne Blake: Of course, I have to go to Mexico, yes. I I mean "si." Let's ask Velma. (Later Velma is looking at an ad about laser eye surgery) Velma Dinkley (voice mail): Jinkies, you have mail. (Then Velma looked at her mail) Velma Dinkley: Mexico? The art, the mesuems, the pyramids. I'm there. Fred Jones: '''Great! Let's check with the guys. (We see inside a microwave is a pizza where it was open by Shaggy and Scooby) '''Shaggy Rogers (voice mail): Zoinks, like you have mail. (They go the computer, as Scooby ate all the pizza they'd fixed, as he goes back the computer, and then Shaggy looks at the email) Shaggy Rogers: Mexico? Tomorrow? Like, let me check. What do we got, Scoob? Let's see. Daydreaming at 10, napping, snoozing, relaxing call. (Laughs) Like sorry guys, looks like I'm booked. Scooby-Doo: Reah, rooked. (Shaggy and Scooby laughs) Velma Dinkley: Do you realize we'll be there for the annual of the Day of the Dead celebration? (Shaggy and Scooby got worried) Shaggy Rogers: Like what's that? Velma Dinkley: A holiday in which family gather at the cemetery and celebrat their ancestors, who are allow to come back to earth for two days. (Shaggy and Scooby got scared) Shaggy Rogers: C-c-c-cemetery? Sounds scary. (Then Scooby hides in the dresser, as the scenes goes to Velma typing) Velam Dinkley: Not at all, just a bunch of kids in costumes, lots of skeleton shaped cookies and candies. Daphne Blake: Basically, it's nonstop eating. Shaggy Rogers: '''Sounds like Halloween. '''Velma Dinkley: Exactly. Daphne Blake: So what do you say? Shaggy Rogers: Can't talk now guys like Scoob and I got to pack. (They go and pack the food, in the suitcase, And they close the suitcase) Shaggy Rogers: Looks like that's everything. Scooby-Doo: Nah-huh. (He goes off) Shaggy Rogers: Like what did I forget? (Then, Scooby got the salsa) Shaggy Rogers: Salsa. (Later at Canterlot High) Tino Tonitini: '''Guys, guess what. '''Sunset Shimmer: What is it, Tino? Tino Tonitini: I recieved a message in my computer. The message is about our friends the Mystery Inc are telling us we're going to Mexico. Ron Stoppable: Did you say, Mexico? Guilmon: What's Mexico? Cal: Mexico is a country where some people speak Spanish, but also speak English in a Spanish accent. Kim Possible: So our friends are going to Mexico and so as us? That's so sweet. Takato Matsuki: I would love to go to Mexico. Human Rainbow Dash: It's gonna be awesome! Tino Tonitini: Check it out, Guilmon. (Shows him the map of Mexico) That's what Mexico looks like. Guilmon: Cool. Clover Ewing: Wow! I always wanted to go to Mexico! Alexandra Vazquez: Me too! The tacos, the cities, the shops... Clover Ewing: And the handsome Spanish guys! Ron Stoppable: '''It also has the best Mexican foods better than Bueno Nacho. '''Carver Descartes: Perhabs that too. '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' (Later on the road, the Mystery Machine riding along with the gang and Tino and his friends) The heroes meets Alejo and his Family/El Chupacabra story (Later the Mystery Machine is heading towards to the small house and they arrived) Shaggy Rogers: '''You sure this is the place? (Fred checks the paper) '''Fred Jones: '''Yep, this is it. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Looks a little... '''Daphne Blake: '''Quaint? '''Takato Matsuki: '''Uncomfortable? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Small. (A door opens and reveals to be Alejo Otero) '''Alejo Otero: ¡Hola, mis amigos! Welcome to Mexico! Everyone: Hey, how are you? Alejo Otero: You must be Fred. Fred Jones: That's right, and you must be Alejo. Let me introduce you to the gang and my friends. These are..... Alejo Otero: No need. They are exactly what you describe, Daphne, Señor Scooby... (Scooby gives a grin) Is this Shaggy? (Shaggy smiles, too) He doesn't look like he can eat you out of house and home. Fred Jones: He's got a high metabolism. Alejo Otero: (Alejo understood) And who are these other friends of yours? Tino Tonitini: '''I'm Tino and these are my friends, Tish, Carver, and Lor. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''And I'm Tino's girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer. These are my other friends, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity. '''Takato Matsuki: My name is Takato. Takato Matsuki. This is my Digimon partner, Guilmon. These are my friends, Henry, his sister, Suzie, their partners are Terriermon and Lopmon. Right there is Rika and Renamon. This is Jeri, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo and Cyberdramon. Tara Duncan: Hola, I'm Tara Duncan. These are my friends Cal and Sparrow. Kim Possible: The name is Kim Possible and this is Ron and Rufus. Tino Tonitini: Righ there is Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. And at last these four girls are Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney. Alejo Otero: Please to meet you people. - - - - - - - - Alejo Otero: Please, let me introduce you to my family. (They've follow Alejo and he looks back and sees the gang in a cabin) Fred Jones: Wow, isn't this where you live? Alejo Otero: No. These are just the guests' cottages. You and your friends will have your own. This is where we live. (He shows them a beautiful hotel with pine trees and a pool) Welcome to my family's hotel, La Villa Bella. Fred Jones: Wow, it's beautiful. What does bella mean? Alejo Otero: Beautiful. Fred Jones: Oh, well, La Villa Bella is very bella. (Scooby leans on Fred's shoulder) Scooby-Doo: Reah, rery rella. Cal: This is so cool! - - - - - Alejo Otero: Please, let me show you around. (He goes to a young woman sitting on the edge of the pool and old lady sitting on a chair and introduces them) This is my wife, Sofia and my mother, Doña Dolores. Doña Dolores: ¡Bienvenidos! Sofia Otero: Welcome! Alejo Otero: And in the pool are the rest of my family, (breathes) Jorge, Oliver, Natalia, Cristina, Fernanda, Carolina, Mirelia, Gabriella, and Sabestian. Jorge Otero: (Jorge pets Chiquita) And this is Chiquita. (Scooby looks and lies to see her romantically) Fred Jones: Wow. Are they all your children? (Alejo and Sofia look and laugh) Alejo Otero: No, no, no. Only Jorgito. The rest are just visiting for the Day of the Dead festivities. Here in Mexico, family is muy importante. (He holds Sofia) Sam: I think it means very important. Sofia Otero: ??? - Sofia Otero: I think Scooby has win someone's heart. (Scooby swims with Chiquita slowly later at the cafe, we see Alejo wrapping his arm around the shoulder of a man with a white shirt and blue blazer) Alejo Otero: My older brother, Luis manages the café with his fiancée, Charlene. (Then a woman with bushy blonde hair comes out) Charlene: Howdy! Let me grab y'all a cup of Café lechera while you take hoot. (Luis looks romantically at Charlene) Luis Otero: You can see why I feel, how do you Americans say? "Head over heels" for Charlene. I met her on my last trip to the United States at Mr. Smiley's Fantastic Funland, and I've been smiling ever since. (Charlene brings two pitchers) You know, Café lechera is famous in Veracruz. First, One server serves you thick coffee then the custom is to bang on your glass with your spoon until another server pours you hot milk in your glass. Charlene: Ain't that a hoot? I love these Loco customs. "Loco"; that's crazy in "Mexican". I mean Spanish. Scooby-Doo: Yeah! (Charlene gives Scooby a bowl of café lechera and Scooby tastes a drop then coffee beans fell into his bowl) Huh? Charlene: (laughs) You know, some days I grind so many coffee beans, I swear the little suckers are coming out of my ears! (Scooby drinks the café lechera and has a mouthful of milk in his face and licks it and smiles) Velma Dinkley: It didn't take Scooby to start livin' "La vida mocha". Sunset Shimmer: Better not drink too much coffee, it'll make you go crazy. Kagome Higurashi: I'd noticed. Lor McQuarie: '''It's too bad we can't drink coffee. (Later, outside the gang and Alejo's family are eating lunch) '''Daphne Blake: This lunch is really wonderful, Doña Dolores. Takato Matsuki: You know what... that's fablous! Rika Nonaka: Holy cow, nothing special. Kenta Kitagawa: Yum. Kazu Shioda: Yeah. I'll say. (Kazu and Kenta started on eating) Rika Nonaka: Well everything looks great. Renamon: Thank you. (Kazu and Kenta keep on eating) Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah, whoever came up with this whole fiesta tradition is okay in my book. (Scooby tried to eat the whole plate, but Shaggy eats it quick with Scooby upset) '''Alejo Otero: '''It is often followed by another tradition La siesta, an afternoon nap. '''Shaggy Rogers: (laughs) Even better! Scooby-Doo: Reah! Reven retter! Velma Dinkley: '''The purpose of fiestas and siestas Shaggy, is to provide sustenance and rest for another tradition: hard work. '''Shaggy Rogers: Traditions, like who needs em? Scooby-Doo: Yuck! Clover: Traditions are not my thing. (Everyone laughs, later an old man in a uniform comes in) Old Man: Um, forgive me for interrupting your meal, Doña Dolores, but I need to discuss some urgent business with your sons. (Dolores wipes her mouth with a napkin) Doña Dolores: As you wish. Alejo Otero: Excuse us, please. This won't take long. Tino Tonitini: Who is that guy? Shippo: He is so weird and scary. And gives me the creeps. Doña Dolores: Diego Fuente used to do business with my late husband. I don't trust him. Never did. He is a... How do you say it in America? Fred Jones: Crook? Daphne Blake: Liar? Velma Dinkley: Con man? Rika Nonaka: Spoiled Brat? Tara Duncan: Semchanach? (Dolores smiles and puts her hands up) Doña Dolores: '''Jerk. (Later with Alejo, Luis, Charlene and Diego) '''Alejo Otero: For the last time, I told you no. Now please leave, we have guests. (He walks as Diego follows him) Diego Fuente: Please. ??? - Luis Otero: Maybe it's not such a bad idea, Alejo. Putting all your assets into land is foolish. Alejo Otero: We made a promise to papa before he died! And I don't in tempt to break it now! Sofia Otero: '''So how will you and your friends be spending your day in Veracruz? '''Velma Dinkley: '''We were hoping to watch the preparations of Day of the Dead festivities. '''Sparrow: It would be nice if we can participite in the festival. Doña Dolores: If anyone is out there alive to honor the dead. (That made Scooby and Shaggy scared) - Charlene: Have you all heard about the monster? (Suddenly, a thunderstorm came and rain pour down as the others head inside.) (Later inside the empty hotel lobby with the gang, Tino and his friends and Alejo and his family) Alejo Otero: You may not be noticed right now, that our hotel is reluctantly empty. Brittanny: How come? Alejo Otero: That's because monster appeared and attacked the near by villages. Right after I sent my email to you, a monster ??? (Shaggy and Scooby gulbed) Alejo Otero: I'd desperately emailed you again, to warn you. But you must have already left. Shaggy Rogers: Did you say m-m-m-monster? Alejo Otero: Yes, the locals call him, El Chupacabra. Guilmon: What's a Chupacabra? Tish Katsufrakis: I've heard of Chupacabra before. It's a cryptid creature that sucks on not human's blood, is animal's blood. Poor goats. Velma Dinkley: I've read about him, he's Mexico's version of the Bigfoot. Scooby-Doo: Rigfoot. Luis Otero: That's right. - - Cal: When I watch that horror syfy movie called "Chupacabra Terror." It was captured by the hunters and transported in the cruise ship and then it went loose and eats human's blood. Tara Duncan: Ew. Rika Nonaka: Gross. Don't talk about that disgusting moment to me like that! Alejo Otero: ??? - - - - - Charlene: Say your prayers. Luis Otero: But whatever you do... Luis and Charlene: Don't go outside. Tino Tonitini: '''This is more weird. That Night (Later that night) '''Shaggy Rogers: Like whoever heard such a ridiculous story. A ten-foot hairy monster with big feet and sharp teeth? Sounds like something out of the cartoon. Like pleasent dream Scoob. (Yawns) See you in the morning. - - - - - - Fred Jones: What happened to you two? Rika Nonaka: What's with all the screaming? Can you guys see I'm trying to get some sleep. Velma Dinkley: And what was all that noise? El Chupacabra reports/Splitting up (Later at the village) Alejo Otero: '''As you can see ????? - - - - - - - - - - - (Later at the Mystery Machine) '''Fred Jones: Oh no! Kim Possible: '''What happened to the Mystery Machine? '''Alejo Otero: Sal ahora o no veras el dia de manana! Shaggy Rogers: Yikes, what's that mean in English? Fred Jones: Leave today or you won't see tomorrow. - - - - - - - - Meet El Curandero/"The brakes aren't working" Luis Otero: () Alejo Otero: Just an owl. Don't be a baby. () - - - - - - Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! The brakes aren't working! (Shaggy, Scooby, Jeri, Kagome, Noby, Ron, and Rufus, scream in terror) Jeri Katou: Now what?! Shaggy Rogers: Hold tight, guys! () Shaggy Rogers: Like how do you stop this thing! - - - Velma Dinkley: Jinkles! An El Chupacubra! El Chupacubra chase/Going the Museum Daphne gets kidnapped/At the pyramids Escaping the Angry Tourists Velma Dinkley: That's odd, that statue wasn't here before. (Then the statue breaks down) Daphne Blake: What's going on? Human Applejack: I don't know. (The group sees a no good scared idol which breaks and the gang are suddenly trapped in a cage then an eagle flies on top of the cage) Paco: Hello, mi amigos, I am Paco, the magical talking eagle. I protect the pyramids here at the place of the gods. Alejo Otero: (covers his ears) That's the worst Spanish accent I've ever heard. Fred Jones: I know, he looks more like a character from a tacky theme park. Paco: These evil tourists have destroyed a sacred idol and angered the gods! Tara Duncan: (angrily) That's not true! Alejo Otero: She's right. We did no such thing! (to the tourists) This eagle is lying to you! Kazu Shioda: He's right! We're innocent! We saw the scared idol broke and fell down, and we didn't even touch it! Paco: Do not believe their lies! When the cage lifts, you must run them out of here before they completely ruin the ruins! If you don't, the gods will seek revenge themselves, and ay carumba, mi amigos, you don't want to see that! (Paco flies off leaving Tino and his friends angry) Rika Nonaka: (angrily) Why, that lying bird! (The angry tourists came toward the the gang and Tino and his friends and Shaggy and Scooby scream as the heroes run for their lives) Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! Takato Matsuki: Run! (They ran down the pyramids as the tourists chase them, too, and around a corner as Scooby was about fall down but ran around the corner and continued running until they see a hole at the pyramids as Daphne grabs Scooby's tail) Daphne Blake: Quick! In here! (And then they hid inside as tourists past them) Guilmon: That was close. Lor McQuarrie: That stupid magical eagle lied to the tourists and blamed us for this! Cyberdramon: I should have destroyed that stupid bird! Rika Nonaka: I'll teach that lying bird a lesson! Tara Duncan: '''If I ever get my hands on that eagle, I swear. '''Daphne Blake: Ew! There's a bunch of spiders down here! Shaggy, Scooby, and Jeri: SPIDERS?! (They go on Velma as she hold them in her arms) Velma Dinkley: No, guys, Actually, they are scopions. Shaggy Rogers: Oh, gee thanks. I feel much better, now. Calmon: I don't want to get stung! Jeri Katou: What shall we do!? Alejo Otero: Don't worry about the scorpions, I'm sure the rats will kill them. - - - - - (Later the group dressed up as the Dead Aztec people) Daphne Blake: Just act natural. (The group tries to walk by, when suddenly...) Tourist: Look! It's the vandals trying to disguise themselves by wearing the traditional clothing of the native Indian skeletons! Tara Duncan: Uh-oh. Rika Nonaka: Our cover is blown! What shall we do now? Miroku: I think we should make a run for it. (They ran as fast as they can with the tourists chasing them then they see another hole to hide and hid there as the door closes as the tourists pass through) Trouble at the Pyramids/"A Donde Vas" (They are now in the other pyramids with different artifacts) - - - - (The background music plays with "A Donde Vas by Carolina Lao) - (Later, Paco is seen flying and sees the dragon, screams, and plummets to a tree, where Shaggy, Scooby, Tara, Inuyasha, and Jeri were, and the dragon flew around the pyramids and buzzcuts the trees' leaves. Shaggy, Scooby, Tara, Duncan and Jeri glare at the bird and Scooby growls at it) Tara Duncan: You! Inuyasha: I'll kill you! Jeri Katou: Get him! () - - - Alejo Otero: Señor Fuente? What's he doing here? Fred Jones: Trying to attack you. - - - - (Later, Paco, still broken, plummets down as the gang watches him sternly) Velma Dinkley: Magical eagle. Huh. I didn't buy this animatronic impostor for one minute. - - - - Day of the Dead/Ghost of Señor Otero (Later, a torch is lighting a candle where it's at a cemetery, where all people were gathering some gifts and flowers for their ancestors then The gang, Alejo, Luis, Tino and his friends enter the cemetery, then El Chupacabra was hiding behind the bushes, Shaggy and Scooby smile nervously and ran as fast they could then Scooby stops and sees Chiquita and ignores her by acting like a man while Chiquita sees him affectionately, However, Scooby hits a gravestone) Scooby-Doo: Rouch! Chiquita: (giggles) (Later, we Sofia, Doña Dolores, and three woman with Dolores sitting on a bench with Sofia looking upset) Old Woman #1: How awful to witness something like that. Old Woman #2: You are so strong, Dolores. Like a bull. Old Woman #3: Some people have all the luck. Why can't the Chupacabra carry off my future daughter-in-law? Doña Dolores: (sternly) Señora! (The woman shrugged) Alejo Otero: What's going on? (Alejo, Luis, and the gang arrived to see Doña Dolores and Sofia) Are you alright? Luis Otero: Where's Charlene? Charlene! Doña Dolores: Please, please. Calm down, both of you. There's nothing to be upset about. EL CHUPACABRA HAS RUN OFF WITH YOUR FIANCÉE! We'll never see her again! (Sobbing) Carver Descartes: Did someone had too much Café lechera or is it me? Lor McQuarrie: It's both. Alejo Otero: Please, tell us what happened? Sofia Otero: '''It all started just as moments after you left, '''Luis Otero: '''Charlene! This is bad. I shouldn't have left! '''Sofia Otero: Velma Dinkley: '''Jinkies! And she is still missing. '''Sofia Otero: '''Yes, we been looking for her since yesterday. The villagers are continuing the search; here at the cemetery and up in the hills. '''Jorge Otero: '''Grr. I'm El Chupacabra, I'm gonna to eat you. (He chases the two kids as they scream) '''Sofia Otero: All this talk of the Chupacabra is not good for the children. (The kids run to Sofia) Now forget all about this scary monster nonsense, and play with your skeleton among the tombstone. (They leave and cut to Luis and Alejo) Luis Otero: '''I must go and join the search! (He marches but Fred stopped him) '''Fred Jones: '''Yes, but'll be more productive if we first get all our facts straight. (Later outside the cemetery) - - '''Ghost of Señor Otero: I am the Ghost of Senor Otero. And don't be alarmed. As you all know today we spirits return to Earth to comune with the living. Mr. Smiley's Plan/El Chupacabra attacks again Ghost of Señor Otero: Leave the cemetery at once! It's cursed! The whole town is cursed! Sell the land and everything will return to normal. Fred Jones: (laughs) Can't you see? Many of them don't understand your foreign language. Speaking Spanish might help. Skeleton: Well, I don't know how to speak Spanish. Why can't everyone just learn English. (He closes the curtain and Fred walks towards the curtain and opens it but the skeleton man crawls away but Scooby stops him) Shaggy Rogers: Like, not so fast, señor. Sam: Now, to see who you really are? (Daphne unmasks the skeleton as Mr. Smiley) Fred Jones: It's Mr. Smiley! (The officers come) Daphne Blake: Officers. - - Velma Dinkley: '''??? '''Fred Jones: '''Their hotel is one of the best hotels in Veracruz. When they refused to sell, well, he wouldn't take no for an answer. '''Daphne Blake: So he terrorize the tourist with the Chupachapra attacks, hoping to ruin the Otero's hotel business and force them to sell. Clover: And he did everything he could to prevent us from revealing his scheme. Fred Jones: Smiley was the only one to pull it off. ??? Luis Otero: But why? Mr. Smiley: Oh please, you're only encouraging him. Fred Jones: Being the head of a theme park, he had access to the best special effects money can buy Shaggy Rogers: Like, not to mention the animatronic animals like our magical eagle friend, Paco. () Daphne Blake: '''And by kidnapping me and framing us as vandals, he was able to derail our investigation and create bad publicity for the pyramid. - - - - - - - - - '''Shaggy Rogers: Our deductions makes perfect sense. But if Smiley is behind the Chupacabra attack, then how do we explain that?! (They see the Chupacabra on top of the building and roars later the people, the gang, Tino and his friends were scared) Daphne Blake: '''It sure doesn't look like a special effect. '''Sofia Otero: '''It is the monster! '''Luis Otero: '''El Chupacabra! (Shaggy and Scooby gulped) '''Shaggy Rogers: This is gonna be bad, real bad. Museum Tour Guide unmasked/Ending Jorge Otero: '''They caught the monster! '''Fred Jones: We caught something but... (unzipped the Chupacabra costume, revealing to be the tour guide) "Monster" is just a bit strong. - - - - - - - Velma Dinkley: '''Hmm. I seem to recall someone mention coffee grinds. Coming out of their ears from working at the café all day. (Velma removes the mask of the museum guide which reveals to be Charlene and Luis and his family gasp) '''Henry Wong: Charlene! I've should have known! Luis Otero: '''Charlene! Charlene, I thought you'd love me. '''Charlene: '''Oh, would you wake up and smell the café lechera, you peabrain romantic?! I never loved you! I loved your money! I mean, if we got married, your inheritance would become mine. And then I would fixing to drop you like a hot tamale and share my riches with my honey bunch here. (She kisses Smiley) '''Lor McQuarrie: (dryly) I think I'm gonna be sick. Mr. Smiley: 'But that iddy biddy brother of yours have to complicate everything. Mr. "I wanna respect father's wishes over there". '''Diego Fuente: '(voice in the distance) Oh thank goodness you're all okay. (Diego enters as Scooby and Shaggy hide behind Chiquita) - '''Luis Otero: You mean you-you knew about all of this? Diego Fuente: Please, let me explain. I admit I tried to convince you to sell your land. But I finally accepted that you would never go against your father's wishes, and I respected that. But these two characters don't understand things like loyalty and family. When I heard of their harebrained Bigfoot scheme, I tried to track you down at the pyramids. Not to harm you, but to warn you. Alejo Otero: I understand. Please, accept my apologies. Fred Jones: And please accept our apologies, Luis. I have to admit, there were times when we questioned your integrity. We were wrong. Luis Otero: I can see how misunderstandings happen. From now on, I will try to look beyond the surface to what lies beneath. Charlene: Well, what happens now, hon? Mr. Smiley: We go to jail! What do you think happens? We could've made billions if it hadn't been for those meddling kids! (The heroes laughed as the two villains were hauled away by the police.) Doña Dolores: I never trusted Señorita Charlene, that bruja! Shaggy Rogers: Bruja? Cal What does that mean? Fred Jones: That means, "witch. (With Luis and Alejo) Luis Otero: '''Alejo, I have something to confess. '''Alejo Otero: '''Yes, brother. '''Luis Otero: Hermano, when you called out for help, I did hear you, but I was paralyzed with fear. After loosing papa last year, I panicked at the thought of loosing my only brother, so I'd lied and said the Bigfoot knocked me out. I'm sorry for being a coward, Alejo. I pray it never happens again. Alejo Otero: '''Luis. There are worse things than becoming a coward. (Shaggy hops in and grabs both of them) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah like I made a career out of it. - - - - - '''Sunset Shimmer: '''This is the best date and trip ever, Tino! - '''Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (Laughs) Adios! (Chiquita shakes the maracas as the movie ends) Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes